Malec: The Wedding and Honeymoon
by Circlermovie
Summary: "Izzy, I'm scared. What if something bad happens? What if so demons come to crash it? What if Magnus decides to walk out? What if I walk out? What if dad protests? What if I can't say anything? What if he can-" What happens at Alec and Magnus's wedding? Read to find out. Sucky summary. Please read. Might have some smut later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-The Wedding

 **A/N**

 **I might be trying my hand at a form of smut. Not sure as of now. This is most likely a one shot. If people like it I might continue. Or if I really like it. We will have to see. Might be multi-chapter. One chapter Wedding other Honeymoon.**

 **Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters belong to Cassie Clare.**

 **This takes place after Alec and Magnus get married plus part of ceremony.**

-LINE-BREAK-MALEC-CLACE-SIZZY-

Alec POV

"Izzy, I'm scared. What if something bad happens? What if so demons come to crash it? What if Magnus decides to walk out? What if **I** walk out? What if dad protests? What if I can't say anything? What if he can-"

"Alec stop worrying. It's all going to fine. You guys love each other. Just stop freaking out. Ok? I hate seeing you like this. You're my big brother and I have complete faith in you. You need to go out soon. Get ready to see your man come down the aisle." I nod in agreement. I take a deep breath and get ready to go out. I walk to the alter. I know that Magnus will be walking down soon but it seems like hours pass before the song he chose starts to play. Izzy comes around first, then Clary and lastly him. Magnus comes down. He looks so flawless. My hands start to sweat as he walks down. This is really happening.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Alec Lightwood, do take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. It seems like the whole room is holding their breath. I look directly into Magnus's eyes.

"I do."

"Magnus Bane, do you take Alec Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

He looks at me and it feels like an eternity before he says those two words. "I do." I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Alec Lightwood, you may now kiss your Husband." I nod and lean down to kiss Magnus. I press out lips together and do decent close-lipped kiss. I can feel his tongue poking at my lips to see if he can enter my mouth. I pull away. He glares at me. I can tell it's a silly glare.

"Let me introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane." We turn to face the people sitting there. Everyone claps and I can see Izzy blowing her nose. We walk back down the aisle. We go and stand right outside so people can talk to us. Izzy is the first one out. She runs to us and pulls us into a bone-crushing hug. I just stand there awkwardly waiting for it to be over. I want to push her away, but she's been training as a shadowhunter as long as I have. She pulls away after what feels like the longest time. So my Mom walks over.

"Congratulations Alec. I'm very proud of you." She gives me a hug and gives Magnus a strange pat on the back. Dad just gives me a little nod. I nod back. Jace walks over with Clary.

"Congrats guys. Hope you stay happy."

"Jace. Don't say that." Clary says as she hits his shoulder lightly. "Anyway congrats Alec, Magnus." I hug Jace and Clary. Magnus does too. After a while all of the guests have talked with us we walk away for a little alone time.

"I can't wait to go home baby." Magnus whispers into my ear even though now one is around. His voice sounds all sultry and full of promises. I pull him into me a kiss him with all that I have. I'm honestly dreading this stupid reception. I wish we could leave right now. I try to convey that into my kiss. This kiss is much sloppier and full of wrestling tongues. I need to breathe soon and curse the need for air. I pull away.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too," he says to me, "isn't that why we got married?" I laugh. Of course.

"I only married you so you could be forever in debt to help us once we get hurt," I say teasing him. Magnus pretends to look offended. I lean in to kiss him one more time. I had planed on it being a short little one but he seems to want more. He places his arms around my neck to help keep me in place. I give in. I always do. Once again we need to breathe and that's the only reason we pull apart. I keep my forehead on his. Just taking in everything about his face. His beautiful cat eyes (his warlock mark), the planes of his face. I memorized it years ago but it's still fun to just look. I can feel his hands messing with my hair at the base of my neck. We stay that way for a while. I still don't know how I got so lucky. This warlock is amazing. We walk and talk for a little while longer before rejoining everyone else. I'm not looking forward to this reception. The only reason I even agreed was Izzys constant voice that we have one and of course Magnus wanted to have it. He was the reason I agreed. I just wanted to get away so we could be alone.

"Magnus, how long do we have to stay before it is deemed acceptable to leave?" He laughs a little at this.

"Sweet-pea. We will stay for at least a few hours."

"A few hours!"

"Yes Alec. A few hours." I groan. "Just fake it with a smile. You'll be fine once it gets underway. Also just keep in mind that once it's over-" Magnus then leans over to whisper the rest in my ear-"that we have a whole two weeks where it'll only be us. Only us with no distractions. We could even stay in bed all day." He dragged out the last few words. I'm embarrassed to say that I shivered at that. My mind also started to play out what could happen while we were away. Us in bed, in the shower, maybe in other places. I started to get hard.

"Pull yourself together, Alec. It's only Magnus. Only Magnus."

"Only me. That makes me feel bad. I like making my brave sahdowhunter blush. It's adorable."

"Shut up." I say with a blush still adorning my checks. We make our entrance. Every cheers and claps for us. We head up to the table that was set up. We had the two middle seats and my family sat on either side of us. Jace is right next to me. I'm glad because Izzy would just hug me and that's too much affection. We get soon get the food. I'm very happy with what the choices that Magnus choose for food. It's all delicious. Izzy looks at me and smirks. She starts to lift her fork up to her glass. I glare at her and shake my head no. Her smirk grows bigger. The next thing I now she's banging her glass. Most everyone joins in. I sigh. I look at Magnus and see him smiling. He knows I hate PDA. I just give him a small kiss on the lips. Izzy glares at me when I look over. I know she wanted more. Jace then stands up to give his speech.

"Hey, um... I'm Jace. I'm Alec's parabatai. I've known him since I was ten when the Lightwoods took me in as their adoptive son. I looked up to Alec and hung out with him since he was a guy like me instead of a girl like Izzy. We trained together. We did a lot of things together. Magnus would show up occasionally to talk with Maryse or something. Neither of us really noticed. As we got older we started to hang out with Izzy more. She trained with us and learned with us. Alec always wanted to follow the rules but if we could convince him not to then he would just go along with it. I remember one time that we got him to let us take Roberts credit card to go shopping. He of course complained the whole time we were out about how bored he was and how Robert was going to notice." I put my head down at this. Everyone else laughs. I peek up to see Dad looking a little mad.

"Jace before you continue, I would like to remind you guys that you spent over five-hundred dollars on that. That's all." I just put my head down again.

"As we kept getting older Alec became more moody and withdrawn," Jace continued, "He would come and train then just head off to his room. Izzy and I started to hang out. I later found out that part of it had to do with his crush on me." I blushed and hid my face again. Why did Jace have to bring that up on the day of my wedding? That's not fair. Magnus did know though, so at least it didn't shock him. "Then Clary and Simon came into our lives. They messed up everything. Alec hated them and wanted them to leave. Of course Carly had to visit Magnus. This was the first time that Alec had ever been singled out from Izzy and I. For a long time Alec was confused on why this man was paying so much attention to him of all people. After a while, to be honest I have no clue when they really started dating. They went through rough patches and dealt, and are dealing with many things that many normal couples don't deal with. I know one thing that they are struggling with that they had a huge fight about that caused them to break up for a while, has to do with Alec being mortal and Magnus being immortal. I know that Alec doesn't want Magnus to die with him and Magnus doesn't want him to have to deal with watching us all die and then living forever." Magnus stands up.

"Jace, I thinks that enough. Finish up now." He says. His eyes going into his best glare. He sits back down and pulls me close. I hate PDA but place my head on his shoulder anyway. We had an argument about this a few weeks ago. It was hard. I left his loft and slept at the Institute for about two weeks. I tell myself to be calm for the rest of the time and talk (at least try to talk) to Jace about this and of course try to have a conversation about it with Magnus as well.

-LINE-BREAK-JACE-SCREWED-UP-

Magnus POV

Sometimes I really hate Jace. Why did he have to bring this up at this time? I hold onto Alec. He really hates being reminded about it. I know it's always on his mind. I will kill Jace. Jace stands up to finish what he has to say.

"I guess I would like to end with that I love you Alec and hope that you guys will always to be happy. Thanks." He sits down. Thank fucking god he's done.

"Alec, baby," I whisper into Alec's ear, "do you want to leave and talk about it?" He shakes his head no. He looks at me though and his eyes tell me that we will talk later. I sigh. This will be tough conversation. Robert, Maryse, Izzy and for some reason Clary and Simon talk. Robert and Maryse tell stories about Alec as a baby and little child. I wish I had someone who would talk for me but I guess its really all ok. The night keeps going. The guests (mostly Izzy) keep hitting their glasses so we have to kiss. Alec keeps them simple and the same. Close lipped and short. Before the cake came out Izzy came over to talk to me.

"Magnus can I talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"Alone." I look at her with a million questions running through my head on why she wanted to talk to me alone.

"Ok?" I say like a question. She smiles and pulls me out of my chair. Is she going to tell me that she doesn't like me? What could she want? We walk out of the room. I look back and see Alec watching us closely. He looks annoyed. I'll talk to him when we get back. We stop right outside the ladies bathroom.

"So, Magnus, I know that Alec has been holding back ever time that you guys have to kiss n front of everyone. I would like to tap my glass one more time and I would really like it if you would take control and get him out of his comfort zone. I know that this might make me seem like a bad sister but I know you want more from him and I just want to see him let lose a little more. He's always so uptight around people. Please?" This is not what I was expecting.

"I can try. I guess. To be honest though, I thought that you wanted to take to me about something more serious. I was scared. I'm never scared. Ever." She laughs at this.

"Magnus, you know I love you right? I just want to see you be in control of the kiss. I know this is a strange request but I've been watching you and I know you want more. Please?"

"Fine Izzy."

"Yes!" She screams and gives me a hug. I hug her back. Then we walk back in.

"What was that about?" Alec asks.

"I'll tell you later." He rolls his eyes. "I promise ok Alec?"

"Fine." A few minutes later Izzy looks at me. I nod a small nod to let her know that she's fine to go. She stands up.

"So, before we bring out the cake for them to cut, I have to do this one more time. Sorry big brother." She smiles a huge smile and starts to hit her glass. Alec looks like he wants to kill her. He's glaring at her, not even thinking that it means we have to kiss. Izzy looks at me to tell me to go. I dislike doing things people tell me to do (besides Alec of course). I sigh then pull Alecs face to mine. He tries to pull away after a second. I hold his head to keep him in place. I attempt to pry open his mouth with my tongue. He pulls us down to go behind the table. I can hear all the people cheering. As soon as were down he pulls away.

"What the fuck Magnus?" He says with a blush on his face. He doesn't look mad at all. Only adorable.

"This is what Izzy was talking to me about. She just wanted to see something different. If you have a problem with it bring it up with her." I say then pull us both up. The guests are still cheering when we came up. The blush still adorning his face is adorable. Izzy's smiling at us. It's then time to cut the cake. The cake comes out. It really is beautiful. Multiple layers and a simple white frosting with the top covered in many different colors that slowly fade out the closer it gets to the bottom. We walk over to it. I pick up the knife and he places his hand on top of mine. I suck in a breath. It always gets me whenever he touches me no matter how many times he has held my hand or has touched me in different places. We lift our hands and make the first cut. Then move it over to cut out the piece, then the next one. I can't wait to stuff it into his face. He looks at me then takes the cake and pretends to grab a fork. He smirks then moves the plate up to my face before I can even register what happened. The cake is everywhere. I laugh. I lick off what I can. Which turns out to not to be very much. Alec is smiling and it's one of the most beautiful things in the world. It's then my turn to stuff cake in his face. I look up at him (fuck him being taller!) I smash the cake into his face. He backs up a little from the force of it with a smile on his lips. He pulls me in for a kiss. It's not the same as the ones from before. Much more interesting. He seemed to have forgotten all the people around us. When we pull away there is more cake all over our faces.

"If you will please excuse so we may go and wash our faces, that would be very much appreciated. Thanks. Also you may go and get cake now." I say and pull Alec out of the room.

"That was more fun then I though it would be." He says still laughing a bit. "I really did kiss you though didn't I?" His face portraying worry. I smile at him.

"Yeah, you did and it was amazing and no one cared that you kissed me. It is our day and they all know what happens on our honeymoon. Just be calm. We only have to stay for a little while longer, just a few dances. Now lets go and wash the cake off of our faces."

"Yeah." We head into the bathroom to wash of our faces. I could have just used magic but I need to save my energy to portal us for our honeymoon. As we head back in everyone is eating cake. There are two full pieces in our spots. Once everyone is done, its time to dance. Of curse Alec and I have to dance together first. Izzy had chosen the song. She chose _Never Stop_ by Safetysuit, Izzy is really good at these things, I trust her judgment. We walk out there and the music starts. I bring my hands up to go around his neck and his fall on my hips. I know that I'm not paying any attention to the song. I'm only thinking about how I go so lucky to have Alec and how I cant believe how much I love him. I lock my eyes with his. Bye the time the song is over we had fallen into a pattern. The next song comes on and Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary, Robert and Maryse joined us on the floor to let the guests know that we can all dance now. I barely notice them come out. We are in a trance that lasts for a few songs before Izzy and Clary pull us apart to dace with us. Izzy daces with Alec and I dance with Clary.

"How are you Magnus?" She asks.

"I'm pretty good. Alec is now mine forever."

"That's true. I hope you guys can work out all the problems with immortality and stuff." I grimace at that. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Where are Jace and Simon? I'm assuming that they are both sitting down until you guys are done dancing with us." She starts to laugh.

"We told the boys that they had to dance together until we were done or they wouldn't get anything later. If you look over there you'll see them." I follow the line her head nod thingy and see Jace and Simon looking disgusted. They are both standing as far apart as they can while still have each other's hands on hips. They both looked uncomfortable and looking for a way out as soon as the song was over. The song ended soon enough for them. They both almost ran to their respective girlfriend while Alec just walked over to me.

"That was pretty funny." I say.

"It was. Can we leave now Magnus? Please?"

"Yeah. I believe we have been here long enough."

"Oh thank god! I love you so much!" He says. We walk over to Izzy to let her know that we are leaving. She squeals and gives us both huge hugs. After she lets us go she runs up to the podium and makes the music stop.

"So Alec and Magnus are going to leave now. I think that they both deserve one more hand or applause!" Alec blushes while I smile. Everyone claps for us. I walk over to a wall and make a portal so we could get home and grab our stuff. We walk through into our living room and grab our suitcases. I then make a portal to bring us to our destination.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave reviews please! They make my day. If you have any ideas for where they should go that would also be helpful. Thank you and I really hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **-CircleRMovie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Honeymoon Begins

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed and followed/favorited my story! I appreciate it so much. Anyway here the next chapter. Might only be like a day or two. I might even continue on past the honeymoon part of the story. Time will tell. Anyway please enjoy.**

 **I own nothing but plot. I wish it could all be mine but sadly no.**

-LINE-BREAK-HONEYMOON-STARTED-ENJOY-

Magnus POV

We stepped out of the portal onto the island where we are staying. I still can't get over the fact that we get to spend our honeymoon on a private island. I mean all we had to do was pull some strings. But this way no one can hear us while we are having sex. I smirk and start walking faster at the thought.

"Magnus why are you moving so fast?" I hear Alec ask. I turn around and he's still walking at his normal pace.

"Hurry up! I want to show you the place we are staying. Please move faster Alec!" I know I sound impatient but I really don't care. I want to fuck him, or have him fuck me. Either way its sex. I want to have sex with my _husband_. God that's it. I not only want to have sex with Alec but I want it to be with him as my _husband_. He sighs but walks faster. Once he catches up to me I grab his hand and start running. I'm just pulling him along. He laughs and gets in line with me.

"Magnus calm down! What is going on in your mind? We were walking along and then you got a little smirk on your face and you started moving faster."

"I did because dear Alec, as soon as we get there we can run up to the bedroom and fuck without anyone telling us to be quiet or telling us we are gross, we can have any kind of sex we want and we don't ever have to wear clothes." He blushes and then smiles. It's adorable.

"If that's what you wanted they why didn't you portal us directly into the bedroom? Hmm? Why did you portal us to the side of the island where we had to walk a ways to get there? If we are alone on the island why cant we just fuck here?" Oh good god. Him swearing plus his idea that we do it here is too much. I drop the bags (I needed multiple bags so that I could always look fabulous in case we ever left the island) I was holding and pulled his face into mine. Our lips meet and it was amazing. As cheesy as it sounds I saw stars. I don't know what it was that caused this because we have kissed many times. I'm not saying that the other times weren't magical but this was amazing. It wasn't a gentle kiss but full of teeth and tongues. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue invades my mouth. He pulls away to breathe and instead of me waiting for his lips to come back I start to attack his neck. I bite and suck at his neck leaving some bruises. I find some of his runes and start tracing them with my tongue.

"Magnus," he moans. I chuckle. I then continue my assault on his neck. "Magnus. Maybe…you…should…portal…us…to…the bedroom."

"Maybe I should." I pull away from him to create a portal to bring us directly to the room. As I'm making the portal I feel Alec come behind me and hug me while giving distracting kisses to my neck. I lean back into them.

"Mmmm, Alexander, baby, that feels amazing but if we are going to make it to the room you will have to stop." I feel his lips leave my neck but his arms stay around my waist. I finish creating the portal, we grab the luggage that had fallen on the ground and step through. The second we got through Alec lips were back on mine. The luggage all falls to the ground. His hands are around my waist and mine are in his hair. I start walking towards the huge king sized bed. His knees hit the edge of the bed. Using his strength he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. He turns us around and semi-throws me onto the bed. He climbs onto me. His lips find mine again. His tongue is mapping out my mouth. My hands running up and down the skin under his shirt. My hands go down to the hem of his shirt. I tug at it a little. He sits up and peels his shirt off. He pulls mine off as well. I can feel myself getting hard and I can see it starting to show on Alec. I start to trace the runes on his chest. No matter how hard he may try to be dominant it will never work. He moans as I continue to trace his runes with a feather light touch.

"Magnus," Alec moans drawing out my name. I love it when he does that. He doesn't know but it's a huge turn on for me.

"Say my name again." I say, my voice coming out full of lust.

"Magnus." I had no idea that this made him feel this good. My dick is straining in my pants. **(A/N I'm attempting smutish things. Not sure how it will go. You can skip it if you want.)** I grind my hips up into his. We both moan at this.

"I love you so much Alexander."

"I love you too. Now can I pretty please get you out of your pants?" He asks while undoing my pants so I don't have any chance to answer. He gets the buttons undone then pulls them off. I, of course, have no underwear on so my dick springs out and sticks straight up. He lifts himself up to finish pulling my pants off. He smirks up at me then descends towards my crotch. He takes the tip into his mouth. He then slowly starts to take more. I know he can take more and go faster but it feels to good for me to complain. He then takes all of me and hollows out his cheeks.

"Oh dear god! Alexander!" This feels amazing! He keeps sucking coming up to breathe sometimes. He soon gets me really close.

"Alec!" I yell as I cum. He pulls up with some of my cum on his face and some in his mouth. He comes up to kiss me. I don't even care that I can taste myself. As we are kissing I get his pants and underwear off. His dick is leaking a little bit of precum. I use my magic to get some lube onto my fingers. Since he is distracted from us kissing I'm able to slip one of my fingers into his ass. He winces in discomfort but keeps kissing me. After a few seconds, he relaxes and I can get a second finger in. I start to scissor my two fingers to help get him ready. He moans into my mouth. I pull my fingers out. He whines. The only time he ever whines is when we are having sex and he doesn't agree with what I'm doing. I laugh.

"Oh, Alexander. If you get off me it will all get better." He gets off me really quickly after that. I roll off the bed to grab a condom. I go as quickly as I can. I grab a condom and open it. I get back over to the bed and Alec and put it on.

"Baby, I want you to ride me." I say to him. He just nods and gets ready. He slowly lowers himself down. Once I'm inside of him I wait for him to adjust. He looks at me and I know he's ready. I start to move inside of him. I set a pace and use one of my hands to jerk him in time. A few minutes later my hips start to buck more erotically. His do as well.

"Alec!"

"Magnus!" We yell at the same time. After it's over we lay down to sleep. I move around so that his arms are around me. He pulls me in close. I love the feeling of his arms around me. As much as it pains me to say, it makes me feel safe, like I can always trust him to protect me. I wish we could have done it a few more times before going to sleep but we are both very tired from the long day we had. Anyway we are here for two more weeks all alone. I just snuggle in closer.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Mhm." Is all I get in replay. I smile and relax in his arms.

-LINE-BREAK-MALEC-IS-LOVE-FOREVER-

I wake up to the bed feeling empty. I roll over to see if he's in the bathroom. I don't see him. I sit up.

"ALEC!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yell. He doesn't respond right away. I jump out of bed and start walking around. "ALEC!? ALEXANDER?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I walk into the kitchen and see him laughing and cooking.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks me. He keeps his back to me. He's not wearing a shirt but must have grabbed a pair of sweatpants to cover himself even though we are all alone and I love his body. I walk over to him and put my arms around his waist. Hugging him and showing him my morning hard on at the same time.

"What you making?" I ask.

"I'm making breakfast. Duh."

"Really? What is it?" I ask while looking over his shoulder and seeing eggs.

"Eggs. Now get your dick away from my ass and put on some pants or no food for you." He replies while finishing the eggs and getting them onto two plates.

"But what if I want my dick in your ass?" He just sighs and moves my arms.

"Magnus, I'm not kidding, if you want to eat go and out pants on. Maybe if you do this you can fuck my ass as many times as you want." He says. His face gets a pink tint. No mater how many times he tries to use dirty talk he blushes. This of course gets me running to the bedroom to put on pants. I know that I sound like a horny little teenager but Izzy wouldn't let us see each other for like a week. That was a very hard week for me and him. She even banned us from talking on the phone! I grab the first pair of pants that I see. They just happen to be a pair of Alec's sweats. I smell them before I put them on. So Alec-like. I love it. I rush back downstairs and eat my food as fast as I can without choking. Alec slowly eats his food. I finish and just stare at him. He has to be doing this to tease me. He's not even close to done.

"You know, I was thinking that we could go somewhere and look around a city. Not stay on the island all day. We could go out and get some culture." God damn that boy was trying to make me force him onto the bed and tie him there.

"I don't know babe. I was hoping that we could spend the day here where we are all alone. That way I could do whatever I wanted. Anyway, we have two weeks where we can go out to other places. Please stay here?"

"I don't know." He says with a smirk on his face. He then continues to eat. I stare at the fork as it gets the food then follow it up to his mouth. He is going so slowly. I know that he is forcing himself to eat slower because I've seen him eat without breathing. As soon as he had swallowed the last bite, my lips were on his. He opens his mouth slightly to let my tongue in. I don't care that we both have morning breath. I pull away for a second before kissing him again. We stumble to the bedroom. I snap my fingers and our sweatpants are gone. I pull him onto the bed.

 **TIME SKIP**

Alec POV

God damn it Magnus. I wanted to do something other than sex and sleeping all day. I mean I was teasing him this morning but I wasn't expecting it to last all day with some sleep.

"Hey, Magnus."

"Yeah sweet-pea?" He says cuddling closer to me.

"I love you and I love having, you know, but I was hoping that we could go somewhere and do something. Please? Not that this wasn't fun but I don't only want to do this for two weeks."

"Sure, I mean yeah. What do you want to do babe?" Magnus says looking up and me.

"Maybe go to Paris for the day. We could go shopping," his eyes light up, I can see a question forming in his mind, "and yes I will let you buy me a few things."

"YES! I love you so much! I've been waiting for this!"

"I hope you didn't only marry me to buy me clothes that I have to wear at least once." He rolls his eyes.

"Of course not. I married you because I love you. I love your style, personality and everything about. I just want to see you in something other than black sometimes."

"Okay. Love you." I say as I start to drift of into sleep.

"I love you too." I hear through the sleep haze.

 **A/N**

 **There is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, favorite or just read. That's cool as well!**

 **-CircleRMovie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-On to Paris

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for everyone who likes my story even if you don't leave a review. (I'm a review monster. They give me energy to write.) So please review anything even if it's just a "I like your story". So anyway, lets get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

-MALEC-IN-PARIS-FOR-THE-DAY-

Alec POV

I wake up to the sound of Magnus singing really loudly in the kitchen. I slowly get up and rub my eyes. I get to the kitchen and Magnus is making breakfast. He turns around and sees me.

"Alec! You're up!" He says and skips over to give me a hug and quick kiss in the check. "Now eat quickly so we can go to Paris and I can – I mean, WE can go shopping!" I roll my eyes at how excited he is. He finishes making breakfast and we eat. Once Magnus is done eating he rushes to our room. I slowly fallow him. As soon as I step in, there are clothes everywhere.

"Magnus, what are you doing?"

"Why, darling, I have to look perfect for our day in Paris. I need to find the perfect outfit and then I must make my face." Magnus replies calmly, which is the complete opposite of how he is rushing around the room throwing clothes everywhere.

"Magnus, you'll look great in whatever you wear and even though you may claim that the shopping we do today is for me, we both know that you will buy almost twice as many clothes for yourself." I say as I pull a black sweater on.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to wear a black sweater full of holes that has to be at least two sizes to big for you? Alexander, must I remind you that Paris is THE city for fashion? We must look as fabulous as they do."

"Magnus, it'll be fine. You know that I don't like standing out. Also, can you please just choose something to wear? You standing around in my sweats is making me not want to go." I tell my still blushing a bit as I tell him how I feel.

"Oh really Alexander?" Magnus says purring and walks slowly over to me. He leans in and I get ready to kiss him but he changes where his mouth is going and whispers in my ear, "I guess I must choose something to wear quickly so that we can spend all day shopping." He pulls away as I groan. He grabs some clothes from the ground and walks into the bathroom to change and to do his makeup. I smile and pull out my phone knowing it will take him a while to get ready. I decide to look for places to eat while in Paris. As I'm looking, my phone starts ringing. It's Izzy even though I told my family not to bother me. I pick up the phone anyway.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Alec, why is Magnus texting me saying that you are trying to take away shopping with sex?"

"WHAT? You called me because my HUSBAND is texting you saying that I was trying to no let him go shopping because of SEX?" I say practically yelling into the phone.

"Yes."

"Oh my god." I mutter. "You have got to be kidding me. Izzy I am not talking about this with you. If Magnus has a problem he can talk to me. He didn't tell you to call me. Right?"

"… No." Izzy says.

"Why the pause Izzy? Tell me, did my husband tell you to call me?"

"…Not necessarily."

"Izzy. Tell me." I say getting a little angry. Magnus then walks out of the bathroom.

"Alec, sweetie, why are you yelling?" Magnus asks me.

"Bye Izzy." I say, hanging up and then turn to Magnus. "Izzy called and she wasn't answering my question."

"Oh, what did Izzy want?" He asks walking and sitting on the bed with me.

"It was nothing important. You know, just called to let me know that my husband was texting her about how I was trying to get out of shopping with sex." I say matter-of-factly, looking him in the eyes. His beautiful golden cat eyes.

"Alec, I-I," he takes a breath, "I may have texted Izzy, but it was just to ask her if there was anything she wanted from Paris and then she asked me how we've been and, and, I was just teasing her when I said that you were trying to get out of shopping with sex. But I know that I didn't tell her to call you. I promise." Magnus leans in and gives a soft kiss on the forehead and then just hugs me. I hug him back and yell at myself in the head for overreacting.

"It's ok Magnus. I overreacted. We can go as soon as you're ready." I whisper in his ear, trying not to break the silence. "You know I don't like shopping but this was my idea. I want to do something that makes you happy and I wouldn't use sex to get out of it, maybe if it wasn't my idea but this time it was. I love you Magnus."

We sat and hugged each other in silence for a few minutes. I then pull back, look him in the eyes and softly kiss his lips.

"Do you still want to go? I'm ready whenever you are." I whisper against his lips. He nods and we stand up. Magnus makes the portal and before we step through he grabs my hand and we go through together.

-TIME-FOR-SHOPPING-HOORAY-MAYBE-

Magnus POV

Alec and I get out of the portal into Paris. I take a deep breath and look over at Alec. He's so gorgeous, correction he's so hot. Always, and I still can't believe that I'm married to him. I glance down at my ring and smile.

"What you thinking about babe?" Alec asks me.

"Just how lucky I am to have married you."

"I think the same thing all the time."

I reach up and grab his face and pull him in for a quick kiss. Which easily turns into three or four. I pull back a little and rest my forehead on his.

"I love you so much Alexander Lightwood."

"Lightwood-Bane," he corrects with a huge smile across his face. It makes me smile more as well.

"Well, Mr. Alexander Lightwood-Bane, lets get to our shopping. I must find the perfect clothes to make you look completely amazing." I say and start waling really quickly and pulling him behind me. I hear him laugh and it's beautiful. We get into the main part of town and I slow down and we just walk hand in hand, slowly down the street, looking in the window of each store until I find the right one. We walked for about half an hour until I notice the perfect store. I pull Alec in with me. I head towards the jeans and start looking through them. I grab a few things and pull Alec to the dressing rooms.

"Hold these and wait here. I'm going to grab a few more things for you." I tell him. He starts to open his mouth to protest. "Ah- no, this was your idea. Now let your husband find you some new clothes." I say as I put a finger over his mouth to silence him. "I'll be back quickly." I walk off and grab some shirts, sweaters and a few things I know he'll like. Once I get back to Alec, I grab everything and put the things that'll look good together. "Try everything on with what I have placed it with because we all know that you wouldn't be able to style these clothes without help." I say teasing him.

"Ok. I'll show you everything since that seems to be how you like this to work. Although, I don't know why you keep trying to add color to my wardrobe, I'll just always grab the darker colors." Alec tells me as he goes into the changing room.

 **TIME SKIP**

As soon as we get back to our hotel, I send Izzy a quick text that I got her a few things and that they will be in her room when she gets back to the institute. I then look at Alec holding most of the bags. I won't lie; I got some stuff for me. I HAD to. It's Paris. I only got like five bags for myself but MOST of the bags are for Alec though.

"Let me help you babe." I say reaching for some of the bags. Alec hands some of them to me. "Did you end up having fun babe?"

"I did. Only a little bit and mostly when you needed my help getting out of things that you claimed were too tight but I know you were doing it to get me worked up." Alec says dropping his voice to whisper in my ear by the end, his hands running up and down my sides. "Now, why don't you go and but on some of these new clothes and give me my own special fashion show, yeah?" I moan at his words as well as his hands on my butt and his tongue on the outside of my ear. I nod and slowly pull away to grab the bags. Alec goes and changes into sweats and sits on the bed. Waiting, waiting for me. I then run into the bathroom and change as quickly as I can. I want to get this "fashion show" for Alec over as soon as possible.

"Fuck it, I'm not doing this. I'll pretend to be changing and then I'll just walk out in nothing. Make him lose his dam mind. Fucker trying to tease me." I mutter to myself.

"Magnus, you almost done changing?" Alec call out.

"Almost darling!" I wait three more minutes and then open the door.

 **A/N**

 **That took a long time. Hope you liked it and I guess we'll see what happens next! Please leave a review. I really do enjoy them. Thanks.** **J**

 **-CircleRMovie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- (Don't Know What To Name It)

 **A/N**

 **Hopefully people enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to write more but I'm not to motivated. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated (and they make me want to write). Also thanks to Ann200 that the first time I posted this it didn't work right.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

-MALEC-AND-DOING-NOTHING-(MAYBE)—

Magnus POV

 _"Fuck it, I'm not doing this. I'll pretend to be changing and then I'll just walk out in nothing. Make him lose his dam mind. Fucker trying to tease me." I mutter to myself._

 _"Magnus, you almost done changing?" Alec call out._

 _"Almost darling!" I wait three more minutes and then open the door._

I walk out of the bathroom and see Alec sitting on the bed looking at his phone. I clear my throat and he whips his head up. I see him look over my naked body and blush (why he still blushes, I'm not sure) and then he smiles. A big huge smile. He then places his phone on the bed and walks over to me. Even though he's still blushing a bit, he walks over like he owns the whole fucking world.

"I thought we were going to have fashion show, but I won't lie. I do very much enjoy this change of events." Alec whispers to me. He then puts his hands on my hips and pulls me flush against him and kisses me. A sweet gentle kiss is contrast to how his fingers are gripping my hips and the feeling of our dicks rubbing against each other through his pants. He nudges my lips with his tongue and I open my mouth for him. Our tongues start to wrap around each other and his also goes around my whole mouth. He starts walking backwards to the bed. Once he gets to the bed, his hands leave my hips and start unbuttoning his jeans while I take my hands and run them all over his torso under his shirt. He pulls away for a second to pull his shirt off and I take the opportunity to push his pants and underwear down. He pulls me back in for another kiss, still sweet and gentle but relaying everything about how he feels. I pull away and

look at him. He looks down at smiles and me. It's a smile that few have seen from him, reserved for the people and moments that are the most special to him. He makes eye contact with me.

"Magnus, I…I love you so much." Alec says, his voice a little raspy.

"Oh, Alec, I love you too. So much more than anyone could ever comprehend."

"Yeah? You want to show me how deep that love runs?" He asks. Clearly he's trying to test me.

"I'll show you just how much I love you Alexander." I pull his face back to mine. When I planned this, it was going to be another round of nice, hard sex, not lovemaking, clearly this is what he wants and I will always give him what he wants. I place a quick kiss on his lips and get on the bed. I pull him in with me and make him lay down. I plan on showing my beautiful shadowhunter just how perfect he is in every way.

 **TIME SKIP**

After worshipping Alec in every way possible we both fall asleep. In my sleep, I pull Alec closer. I then start having a dream. (Dream in itallics)

 _Alec is lying in bed. His hair has gone gray and his skin is wrinkly whereas I still look the exact same that I have forever. Alexander and I had been married for about 50 years and now I'm looking at him on his deathbed. He's holding my hand like his life depends on it and to me his life does. If I walk away he could be dead by the time I get back. There are tears going down my face and Alexander, my precious Alexander, reaches up with his other hand to wipe the tears away._

 _"Magnus, stop *cough*, stop crying. *cough* *cough* It'll all be okay."_

 _I shake my head. It'll never be okay because he won't be in my life anymore. I know that my life won't have any meaning once he's gone. I tell him this and he looks up at me with his blue eyes that I fell in love with. He laughs a little._

 _"Magnus, I need you to *cough* you to promise me that *cough* that you'll keep living your life *cough* life normally. Okay? Magnus, *cough* I love…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence. My Alexander's heart has stopped beating. My Alexander is gone. I start sobbing. I lie down on top of him and hug him. My whole body is being wracked with my_

 _sobbing. I lay there for what feels like forever until I have no tears left to cry out. Then the scene changes. I watch Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon bring in Alec. He has blood all over his clothes and body. His shirt and pants are torn and bloody. He's barly breathing. My own breath catches in my throat. Today was our anniversary. He had just gone out on a simple mission. I look over at the rest of them. I take and deep breath and prepare to ask them what had happened._

 _"Izzy, what happened?" I ask calmly._

 _"We were out on a mission, as I'm sure you knew, and it was supposed to be really easy for five shadowhunters. When we got there, it seemed almost to easy. Not very many demons and we killed all of them pretty quickly. We were doing one last quick sweep through when I hear someone screaming. We all ran towards the noise. We get over there and see Alec screaming and crying on the ground. Standing over was a shape shifter that morphed itself into his worst fear. It was you telling him that he was the biggest mistake of your life and that you hoped he would rot in the ground forever. Take his stuff from home and leave, never come back and get divorced. Alec was a wreck. He knew that it was the demon but he couldn't stop himself from being scared and not being able to fight back. Then fake you lunged at him and cut him in lots of places. He couldn't even fight back he was distraught. Jace went in a killed the demon but the damage was already done. I had Clary apply blood replenishing runes near the places that were the worst. The helped a little and we worked on getting him as stable as we could as we came here. Magnus, I don't know what's going to happen but that demon did a number on him. Heal him. Please."_

 _"Don't worry Izzy. The last thing I want is for Alec to die." I say as I work with my magic. I had been assessing the damage done while Izzy was telling her story. I go a grab some ingredients for a potion and make it as quickly as possible. I run back over to Alec and start applying it as well as using my magic to heal him. For a while it seemed to be working and Alec's breathing was going back to normal when all of the sudden everything backtracked and it got even worse._

 _"Alexander, you can't leave me. You can't leave your siblings. We all need you. We all love you. Please come back. I'm begging you." I say as my tears finally start falling. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Alec was supposed to go on an easy mission, and them come home and celebrate our third anniversary. Alec wasn't supposed to get so hurt that he was an inch away from death. I worked for an hour on Alec until Clary came over to me and talked to me._

 _"Magnus, you've done everything that you can. Maybe it's time to let it go." My crying starts anew._

 _"NO! I can't, he can't die! I need him! I love him! Alec can't die! I won't know what to do with myself." I scream. Alexander can't die. I need him. I cry into my hands. Clary goes over to Alec and checks his pulse. Her face drops. After a minute, she lifts her head and looks at Jace who has an uneasy look and looks a little green. The next thing I know. Jace is on the floor screaming out in pain and holding onto his side where is parabiti rune is. My heart stops. I look up at Izzy who confirms what I was thinking. Alec is dead. I grab his hand and cry into it. Izzy comes over to me crying and grabs my other hand. She trys to pull me up but I refuse to leave his side. She then decides that it would be better to kneel next to me and hug me from there. Clary has gone over to Jace and is holding him and whispering in his ear. Jace hold onto so tight it looks like he'll break her but she doesn't complain. Simon then comes over and pulls Izzy from me and hugs her leaving me to look at my dead husband. I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him one last time; I didn't get to kiss him or hold him. He died thinking about the demon that was impersonating me and saying things that aren't true at all. He died thinking that I hated him. I start feeling like something is shaking me and saying my name. I don't know what it is._

I wake up with a scream coming from my throat and Alec shaking me and yelling my name.

"MAGNUS! Are you ok? MAGNUS!" Alec keeps saying. When I am finally sure that this is real life and not some twisted version of it, I look over at him. He's not bleeding; his hair is still black not gray, and he's not dead. I can't even talk, I can only pull him closer to me and kiss him until both of us need oxygen and then once we breath, I pull his lips back to mine with such urgency that our noses bang into each other. Alec stiffens a little and pulls away.

"Magnus?" he says and looks at me conveying that he wants to know what's happening. "What's wrong?" He says as he wipes away the tears that must have fallen while I was sleeping.

"You're not dead." I whisper in a small voice.

"What?"

"You're not dead Alexander. You were dead and I could do nothing to help you."

"What do you mean Mags? I'm not dead. I was never dead. Magnus, baby, I need you to tell me what happened in your dream. I woke up to you screaming and crying. What's going on?" Alec says to me while wiping my tears and pulling me into his chest. I mumble into his chest.

"Babe, you need to tell me so I can help you. Okay?" I nod into his chest but make no move to pull away and tell him I don't know if I even have the courage to tell him. I don't want to relive it. I don't move for a while. About five minutes, I just hold Alexander close and listen to his heartbeat and smell his scent that is special to him. I just want t wrap my self in it and never leave.

"Magnus." He sighs. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please tell me." I finally pull away and shake my head.

"I can't. It hurts to much."

"Then use your magic and show me the dream so I can help you feel better."

Alec POV

Magnus nods and then snaps his fingers. (What he see's in italics)

 _I'm suddenly transported to our house and see Magnus sitting next to our bed. He's crying and holding someone's hand. I walk over and look over his shoulder and see that it's me but not me at the same time. I have gray hair and I'm old. I see Magnus wipe away some tears and hear myself talk._

 _"Magnus, stop *cough*, stop crying. *cough* *cough* It'll all be okay."_

 _Magnus shakes his head and tells old me "It'll never be okay because you won't be in my life anymore. I know that my life won't have any meaning once your gone." Old me laughs and keeps taking and then the next thing I know, I stop breathing and I'm dead. Magnus is laying on top of my body sobbing and refusing to let go. Then the room spins and I'm in the living room. Magnus is walking around cleaning without magic and dressed really nice (not that he doesn't always look nice) when the door gets banged open and Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon come through with me on a stretcher covered in blood. Magnus walks over to my body with purpose and speaks calmly._

 _"Izzy, what happened?" He asks eerily calm._

 _Izzy starts talking, "We were out on a mission, as I'm sure you knew, and it was supposed to be really easy for five shadowhunters. When we got there, it seemed almost to easy. Not very many demons and we killed all of them pretty quickly. We were doing one last quick sweep through when I hear someone screaming. We all ran towards the noise. We get over there and see Alec screaming and crying on the ground. Standing over was a shape shifter that morphed itself into his worst fear. It was you telling him that he was the biggest mistake of your life and that you hoped he would rot in the ground forever. Take his stuff from home and leave, never come back and get divorced. Alec was a wreck. He knew that it was the demon but he couldn't stop himself from being scared and not being able to fight back. Then fake you lunged at him and cut him in lots of places. He couldn't even fight back he was distraught. Jace went in a killed the demon but the damage was already done. I had Clary apply blood replenishing runes near the places that were the worst. The helped a little and we worked on getting him as stable as we could as we came here. Magnus, I don't know what's going to happen but that demon did a number on him. Heal him. Please."_

 _Magnus had been working on healing me while my sister was talking. The dream fast forwards to everyone crying. Magnus is holding onto me like his life depends on it while Clary is holding Jace, and Simon is holing Izzy._

I'm pulled from all of it and look over at Magnus who is holding himself in a ball and rocking back and forth. I take a deep breath and pull him close not wanting to talk about what I just saw. It's no wonder that he was screaming and crying. I would've been acting the same way if the roles were reversed. I feel some silent tears travel down my face. I pull Magnus as close as I can and place kisses on his head.

"I understand now Magnus." I whisper into his ear. He starts to cry again and try's too burry himself into my chest. I let him get as close as he can since I don't want him to get to far away from me as well.

"Maybe we should talk about this?" I ask. He nods and pulls back a bit. His face has tear streaks down it and his eyes are red and puffy. I hate that I'm part of the reason he looks this way. I take a deep breath ready to take on the biggest issue in our relationship.

"Maybe we should get dressed first sweet-pea?" Magnus says, his voice really quiet and hoarse from all his crying. I look down and see that we're still naked from our previous activates. I (of course) blush and Magnus lets out a little chuckle. We don't make any move to get up, content to just hold each other and not talk about this again, since, last time we did, it turned into a fight and I left for about two weeks, but this time I refuse to run, I'm on my honeymoon with my (new) husband (still have to get used to the idea) and I refuse to let myself be scared of what could possibly happen. I end up being the first one to get up and grab a pair of sweatpants and a black tee shirt that are laying on the floor. Magnus does the same thing, and then lies back down next to me. I give him a quick kiss on the lips before taking another deep breath to relax myself before this conversation starts.

 **A/N**

 **I know that this took a while and no excuses. I also know that this chapter is a little heavier and the next one will be as well**. **Please review, follow and favorite. Hope you enjoyed it!** **J**

 **-CircleRMovie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Telling the Truth

 **A/N**

 **I know that I suck at life for this but right now I'm at a camp that has horrible Wifi and I'm trying to get everything to work. We shall see. I feel bad because I really do like this story. I just am a horrible person because I don't write or update that much. Sorry. I really cannot express in words how sorry I am about this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

-ALEC-AND-MAGNUS-FINALLY-TALK-

Alec POV

"I don't even know how to start this Magnus." I say after a few minutes. "I don't want you feel like you can't move on after I'm dead. I don't think that's ok." I continue slowly trying to say the words, not wanting this to be bad for either of us after his dream, trying to start with things that we had talked a little about previously.

"Alec, the reason that I feel like I won't be able to move on is because, yes, I have lived for a long time and have seen many lovers die and I have moved on and yet, you are the first person I have ever made this big of a commitment with. Now, right now I need you to just sit and listen because I'm going to be saying some things that I know you will want to cut in and state your opinion. Can you do that for me?" Magnus asks me.

I nod slowly wanting to know what he has to say and also a little scared.

Magnus starts talking. "You, Alec, my dear Alexander, mean so much more to me than I think you realize. This is cheesy but I really do feel like I have lived so long waiting for you to come into my life and change it. You have made me feel so many different emotions; many that I didn't think would feel again. No one in my past has made me feel this way before. I am so in love you and sometimes it scares me. I will admit that I have considered marriage but my immortality always held me back. Something in you let me realize that it doesn't matter because I love you and that's all I need. All I need and want is your love for as long as you can give it to me." I look up at Magnus wanting to cut in but seeing that he had his head down like mine had been and seeing the tears starting to fall down his face onto his legs and the bed. "I know that once you die I'm going to be a wreck no matter when it happens. I would've been heartbroken after our first date. You wrapped me around your finger so quickly and I could've tried to distance myself from you but I didn't and that was the best choice that I have ever made because you make me so happy. Your death will be the worst day of my life but there isn't much I can do about that."

The entire time Magnus was talking, I felt like my heart was breaking into a million different pieces. By the time he was done he had little tear streaks down his face and I know I did too. I want to just pull him into my arms and hold him there forever and just never have this conversation again even though I know that it is really important that we talk all of this out. I pull him closer to me anyway. He doesn't protest and just lets me hold him. We sit that way for a few minutes before Magnus speaks again.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asks, his voice is quiet and small which is so different from how he normally sounds; it breaks my heart even more.

"Magnus, I don't even really know what to say."

"Just say something. Anything. Tell me how you feel about everything. I just want to hear your opinion."

"Okay. I can try. I want you to do what I had to while you were talking. Please let me say what I want to without any interruptions."

"That sounds fair." He says and then pulls away to look at my face. "I love you, okay?" I nod and he gives me a quick kiss. I take a deep breath and get ready to speak.

"Magnus, you are the first person that I have ever truly loved outside of my family. I don't want you to have to go through the pain of losing me because I know that if I was the one with immortality I would be absolutely distraught that you were dead. Even now if something killed you I would want to sit in our bed and just cry forever. I wouldn't want to move on because I know that you are the only one for me. I don't want to think of you moving on after I'm dead even if it's years in the future but I know that I can't expect you not to move on. I want to be able to say that I have been working on accepting that this is what will happen but I can't." My voice breaks a little before I continue. "Every time I think about it I go back to when we broke up because I think of trying to become immortal. I know that you don't like because you don't want me to have to go through the same pain you did when seeing your friends and family die but I think that it would be a little different because I would have you and to tell the truth, at times you make me happier than my family. Please try to understand what I mean. I know that it's not really that clear but I hate the idea of you not living life to its fullest or not living at all once I die just as much as you hate the idea of me being immortal. I would love for us to figure this out and not have it hanging over our heads but I really don't know if there is even a way to reach a compromise with this." I finish and fall back onto the bed with my hands over my face.

"Alec? Are you ok?" Magnus asks after a couple seconds of silence. I shake my head no. This was really the most that I have ever opened up to anyone. I mean, yeah, I've told Magnus a lot of stuff but this was most likely the most emotional conversation I have ever had. Magnus lies down next to me and pulls my hands away from my face, he holds them and kisses my forehead. He then pulls me into his embrace. "How about, after our honeymoon we go and talk with a few other people about how they feel about all this. Is that ok with you Alec?"

"Yeah, but who would we talk with?"

"I don't really know but I was thinking your family and maybe Jem and Tessa. That way we can know how your family really feels about it and then Jem and Tessa have lived with loved ones dying and then you can get an outside perspective besides me."

"I think that sounds good." I say and then snuggle in closer to be able to feel all of his body heat. He allows it (obviously) and its quiet for a while before I fall asleep.

 **TIME SKIP**

I wake up to Magnus sleeping but still holding onto me like if he lets go I'll just vanish. I have no idea when he fell asleep but I determine that I'll just let him sleep and try to move his arm so that I can grab my phone. He moans and just pulls me even closer so that both of our big and lanky bodies are in about a foot of space. I have no idea how we're fitting in that small of a space.

"Magnus." I whisper. "I need to get out of bed." He mumbles something but I have no idea what he said but he moves his arm and lets me get out. I move to the other side of the bed and grab my phone from where it had been thrown during our previous activities. I hit the home button and see a whole bunch of texts and missed calls from Izzy, Jace, and my mom. I even see one text from Clary. I open my phone and start reading the texts. It's not good. I listen to the voicemails that they left me as well. This is really not good.

"Magnus, you need to get up. I need to portal to New York right now." I say sternly. I have to get home. Now. He sits up and looks at me confused.

"Why?"

"They need my help. They asked for you too. Please get dressed quickly and make us a portal, I'll explain in a minute." I say while putting my gear on. Magnus sits up and snaps his finger and he's all dressed for a fight.

"I thought you told them that you wouldn't be avliable while we were gone?" Magnus asks.

"I did say that. Everyone apologized in the first sentence that they either sent to me or said to my voicemail but it must have been urgent if they need both of us." I say while quickly grab my arrows (yes, shadowhunters always bring weapons with them. What can I say, one must always be ready) as well as my seraph blade. Magnus then makes the portal and we step threw to see what damange had already been done.

 **A/N**

 **What do you think? Good? Please leave a review! I love them! They make my day and make me happy. I hope you enjoyed it! Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **-CircleRMovie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – What Happened in New York

 **A/N**

 **I cannot seem to keep updates regular. I will say (and this is pathetic), reviews really make me motivated and no one really seems to review, which is okay, but they really do motivate me. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

-THEY-HAVE-TO-HELP-EVERYONE-ELSE-

Magnus POV

Alec and I stepped through the portal into the Institute and see that it's completely empty. There is no one there at all. I look at Alec and see him frantically looking around. He takes out his stele and activates his hearing rune and listens intently to figure out if anyone or anything is there. I know that shadowhunters normally do not leave their Institutes without at least two people in them to protect all of their things.

"Magnus, no one is here at all. No shadowhunters, downworlders or demons. Nothing. This isn't right. Can you check the wards you put up?" Alec asks going from husband to commander in an instant. I nod and move to check the wards.

"They're still completely intact." I say. Alec sighs in relief. "Maybe we could track them to see where they are?"

"That makes sense. I'll go find something of Jaces and Isabellas. If we can't find one of them we have the other one to relay on."

"Lets go." We move in the direction of their rooms. We grab a piece of clothing from both of them. Alec has the clothes and I expect him to start concentrating so he can track them but instead he looks over at me with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Alec? What's wrong? You track people all the time, this shouldn't be scaring you."

"Magnus. I love you and I hope you know how much I do."

"I love you too. Alec what's going on?"

"I need you to track them for me. I'm too nervous to do it and we both know that warlock tracking is more powerful."

"I'll do it Alexander." I step close and give him a quick kiss before grabbing the clothes. "But, I'm not starting until you tell me what's bothering you." He sighs and pulls me closer.

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you know that. I'm more confident with who I am because of you but I need you to know that right now is not one of the times that I feel very good about anything. I mean there is no one at the Institute and I have a feeling that we won't really be able to track them. I just need you to try." I nod and start working with my magic. I get nothing from Jaces shirt and move onto Izzys. This one works.

"Come with me. I think I can bring us to them, or Izzy at least." Alec nods and follows behind me. We walk out of the Institute and start following my magic (Don't know how it really works, so I'm just making it up) that should and hopefully lead us to Izzy and the rest. We follow my magic for 15 minutes until it stops. I see the blood on the ground and glance behind me to see that Alec has already pulled out his bow and has his back to mine in a more protective stance. There doesn't seem to be anyone here. I look down and see that the blood leads in a path to the inside of a building.

"Alec, I'm going to check inside the building." I start following the blood and can feel him walking right behind me. The door is still partially open. I push it open the rest of the way and see demons stalking towards some pretty hurt shadowhunters. There is so much blood on them and they have so many scratches that if we hadn't tracked Izzy here I would never have thought that it could have been her, Jace and the rest of them. I look at Alec and that the look in his eyes has gone from a little nervous and scared to completely confident and determined. He starts firing arrows at the demons who hadn't realized we were here. Once he's killed about half of them, they turn around and start coming towards us.

"Magnus, I can hold them off. You need to go and help them!"

"Okay Alexander." I respond and fire some magic at the demons to kill a few more of them before running to help the others. I start working my healing magic and see that it is a lot worse up close than I had originally thought. I keep trying and I realize that I need to be at my flat to properly heal them. I stabilize them and stand up to help Alec. I look in his direction and see him still fighting but I can tell that he's hurt. Everything after that seems like it happens in slow motion. He fires a few more arrows but doesn't notice the demon behind him.

"Alexander!" I yell. He looks up and I gesture for him to look behind himself. He turns and sees the demon about to devour him. He takes an arrow and doesn't even bother with his bow and just uses it to stab at the demon. I shot some magic to help him. The demon dies and then Alec passes out. I finish off the rest of the demons quickly and then proceed to create a portal to my flat. I move all of them to my flat. Once there, I place Alec in our bed and Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon in other rooms. I pick up my phone to call Maryse. She picks up on the last ring.

"Hello," She says sounding a little out of breath, "Who is this?"

"This is Magnus Bane, wait, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and your sons new husband. A little surprised that you don't have my number saved but that's a discussion for another time."

"Yes, Magnus, hello. What's going on? Are my kids ok?" She asks starting to sound a little scared and paranoid.

"We are all at my flat right now. Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon are all in critical condition and Alec has passed out. Where are you right now Maryse?"

"I was at a different site where there had been a demon attack. I'm now on my way to your flat to see if there is anything I can do to help."

"Okay. I'll see you a few minutes. Do not be prepared for anything good to happen. I haven't seen anything this bad in decades. These demons haven't been in the mundane world in a very long time." I say. I know that I should be able to heal them but I don't want Maryse to think that it'll be done quickly or without some recovery time. I hang up the phone and go over to Jace and start inspecting his wounds. His entire left side is cut up. It seems to be the same on all of them. I am a little surprised that they hadn't bled out before we got there. Although, with the way the demons had been approaching them, they must had all passed out a little before that. I knoe that I wont be able to heal them all on my own. I send a quick text to Catarina to see if she can help. Not even a minute later I see her step through a portal into my flat. She looks at the shadowhunters in shock.

"What happened here?"

"You know, I'm not totally sure either. Alec and I were just on our beautiful honeymoon and having amazing sex, when –"

"Mr. Bane, I –" Maryse says as she walks through my door.

"It's Lightwood-Bane to you Maryse."

"Sorry. Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I would greatly appreciate it if you could refrain from talking about yours and Alecs sex life in front of me and I know that Alexander would prefer if you didn't tell anyone."

"So sorry. Now, Catarina and I are going to see if we can find a way to save your children and their significant others so if you could please stop your complaints about what I talk about, thank you." I then look back at Catarina, "They were attacked by demons that haven't been around in decades. Look at how they are all greatly injured on the left side? Please tell me that you can help me."

"I can help." I nod and them start to pull out the ingredients needed to help. I look up at Maryse.

"This is going to take a while. Our magic alone wont be enough. You may sit down on the couch."

TIME SKIP

It had been roughly four hours before Catarina and I had finished healing just Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon. They were still sleeping but would no doubt be awake in a few minutes. I sigh and then proceed to Alec and and see him lying on our bed looking like he's just sleeping. It makes me feel a little better but I know that he's not really sleeping. I go over to him a cast some magic to see the extent of the internal damage. It shows me that his heartbeat has slowed down and that there is some minimal brain injury. That is all. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. My Alexander would be all right. I cast a few spells and then I am done.

"What happened mom? Why are we all at Magnus's flat?" I hear Izzy ask. I also hear the rest of them mutter in agreement. I guess they're all up now. I press a quick kiss to Alec's forehead and promise myself that I'll go and check on him in a few minutes. I get up and go into the main room where the rest of them are sitting.

"Hey." I say. Which is strange for me because I am normally a lot more talkative but I don't really feel like talking, I would much rather be with Alec. The others seem to pick up on that but don't comment.

"Magnus, what exactly happened?" Izzy asks, "I remember calling Alec like a million times, and then Simon and Clary got hurt. And then I fell over and that's it."

"You guys got attacked by some demons who haven't been seen in the mundane world in decades. When Alec and I got there you guys were all passed out in a pile with the demons slowly moving towards you. Alec distracted them and I looked over your wounds. Once I realized I couldn't heal your wounds at the site, I stabilized you guys and then helped Alec finish off the demons but no before he also got hurt. He didn't get as badly hurt as you guys but I had to heal him last because we all know he would never forgive me for healing him first just because I'm married to him. I also hope that you all know that I will be charging for this and that it won't be cheap."

"Why do we have to pay? You're married to our brother." Jace says like I didn't seem to realize what I had said. "You never made us pay before and whenever you did Alec would somehow convince you that we didn't have to pay."

"Would you like to know why you guys didn't have to pay for so long?" I ask. They all look at each other and then nod slowly. "At first it was because I wanted Alec to like me, which really didn't take long but then it was because I loved him, of which I still do and then it turned into Alec promising me certain things when we came home. It got better as he started to get more confident. He would promise me bigger and better things. You guys can imagine what those things could possibly be, but know that I am married to him; I don't owe him any favors. He can repay any favors in a different way, any way really. He could cook for a week, clean, anything I ask at all." I say smirking as I remember the ways Alec would convince me that they didn't have to pay my bills. This severely contrasted with the looks Clary, Jace and Simon were getting on their faces. Izzy just looked proud of Alec.

"How much will we have to pay?" Izzy asks.

"Well, you have to pay both Catarina and I. So it'll most likely be about 1,500 dollars each. And that's being generous. Normally it would be over 2,000 dollars." They all look scandalized. "Now, I'm going to check on Alexander. No being loud. Once I am sure that he is fine, we are going to head back to our lovely place to finish our honeymoon. I expect that you all will have the money ready by the time we get back. Also, that could be whenever. We could just decide to go get our stuff and come back, which I would then give you a few more days but the money should be ready by the end of the week."

"Magnus." I hear Alec say and whip my head around to see him standing in the doorway to our bedroom. "If you are insisting they have to pay, at least give them to the end of the month. You know it'll be hard for them to get the money."

"Alec, you should be laying down. You're hurt." 

"Magnus, I'm fine."

"No your not. I healed you and I say go lay down."

"Magnus, I'm FINE."

"NO. You are not fine! You are going to go and lay down in that bed right now or else."

"Or else what?"

"Maybe we should leave?" Simon suggests. I then whip my head to them and glare.

"If any of you try to get up and leave right now I won't help you whenever you get hurt and what I did do to help you today will stop working because you all need to take it easy for the next few days and you can't go on missions for the two weeks after that. Your body is still healing. The wounds these demons left were and are very severe. You all will stay in this god damn flat until I say anything else. OKAY!" I yell at them. I then whip my head back to Alec. "The same applies to you. Mostly. If you don't go and lay down in the fucking bed you will be sleeping on the couch once your fine and you won't get anything from me for a long time." My magic had started to flare a bit and I notice it go quiet for a long time. After ten minutes of silence and me glaring around the room. Alec goes back to our bed and everyone else goes back to a couch. I sigh and then look at Maryse who had been quiet the whole time. She looks right back at me.

"Thank you for helping my children yet again Magnus. I will make sure they get the money and that they do as you said. I would rather have them get made at me for not letting them go into the field than have them die because they are stupid."

"Of course Ms. Lightwood. Now, in about one hour you guys can head back to the Institute. I'm going to go be with Alec." I stand up and offer my hand. We shake hands and I then head to my bedroom. I go in and see Alec lying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow. I frown. I walk over and sit down on the space right next to him. I start to massage his upper back knowing that he almost always has knots in that spot.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. He nods but I hear him sniffle a little. "Alexander, please talk to me. I know that something's bothering you. You never lay on your stomach unless you're trying to hid the emotions on your beautiful face from me." He makes an uncommitted and I move to my side of the bed and lay down. "Alec, please, baby, I need you to talk with me so I can fix the problem." He finally turns over and I see one lone tear track it's way down his face. He never cries. Something is most definitely up. "Alec, please talk to me."

"My siblings almost died. I almost lost all of them." He says like he can't believe it.

"But they didn't die Alexander. That's what matters." I say softly.

"I know but the thing is that they did almost die. I wasn't there for them like I should've been. They almost died because I wasn't here to protect them." Alec says getting louder and crying a bit more as he spoke.

"Alexander, I need you to listen to me okay?" He nods. "Your family is not dead. They did not almost die because you were not there to protect them. They lived because we were not there the whole time and we came right when they needed us. I almost lost you and I know that you would die for your family and we both know that being a shadowhunter comes with a constant threat of death especially when you go on a mission. We all could have lost people we love and yet we didn't. I need you to remember this Alexander, death is a part of life and I know this better than anyone is this room. I wish it didn't always have to be that way but it is and once you fully accept that then you learn to appreciate the moments you have more than before. Okay?" Alec looks up at me. He still looks really upset about everything so I lie down next to him and just pull him into my chest. We lay that way for a long time. I let him get all of emotions out. We are both on the verge of sleep when I hear someone knock on the door to the bedroom.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Umm…All of us?" I hear Jace say.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Ummm…Two things. We want to talk to Alec and then we were wondering if we were allowed to go back to the Institute now."

"You guys are cleared to leave but I'm not sure if Alec wants to see you guys or not."

"Why would Alec not want to see us? Were his family." I sigh.

"Alec would you like me to open the door and let your family in?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Alec says. I stay in bed and flick my hand to unlock and open the door. Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Maryse all came into our bedroom. Alec moves to sit up. I go and sit with my back at the headboard and pull Alec in-between my legs to keep him close to me. I will admit, that is just me being selfish and not wanting to share him even with his family while we are still technically on our honeymoon. Alec looks a little uncomfortable since he still doesn't really appreciate displays of affection in front of his family. I start rubbing his back again to help him relax.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" I ask as they all just look at us.

"We just wanted to say thank you again and to make sure Alec was okay." Jace says acting like he was the unofficial spokesperson for all of them.

"It was no problem helping you guys. Just remember that I expect payment soon." I say.

"I'm fine guys. I was so much more worried for all of you than myself. I'm just happy that all of you are okay and that Magnus and I got there when we did." Alec says. He stands up and gives them all hugs. Even Simon and Clary which surprised me. "Now, I don't mean to be the annoying older brother but I need to kick you guys out now. Magnus and I are still technically on our honeymoon and while we might just end up staying here for the rest of it, still have to talk about that, please try not to disturb us too much? Okay?" They all looked shocked that ALEC would be the one to kick them out. But I will not say that it makes me feel like a better person seeing as I am the one who normally has to do it.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Jace says and they start to leave, except Simon for some reason. He just keeps standing there looking really nervous.

"Do you need anything?" Alec asks. Simon looks up at Alec and I feel like I can see him shaking and sweating.

"Sheldon,-"

"My names Simon, Magnus. You should know this by now."

"Oops, Simon then, do you need anything? A spell, potion?" I try to ask in a nicer tone than Alec did.

"Umm.. well, you see, I was…was wondering, if Alec could, umm…maybe, potentially give…well give me, um…his blessing to…blessing to ask Izzy to marry me?" He ends up saying. Alec just looked stunned. Then he looked confused.

"You, Simon Lewis, is asking ME, Isabelle's brother, not her PARENTS, to give you my blessing to marry her?"

"Umm… yes."

"Why me though?"

"You see Alec, she has so much more respect for you than your parents and I was going to ask your parents I just thought that asking you would be scarier and I knew that you wouldn't stop listening to me like your parents might while I sat there at stuttered out the words. That's why. So do I have your blessing?"

"Yeah." Alec says slowly still a little confused about the whole thing. The door to our room opened again. Izzy stood in the doorway.

"Simon are you coming? We've been waiting for you." Izzy asks.

"Yeah. Lets go." He walks to her and puts his arm around her as well as places a quick kiss on her check. As the door shuts behind them I hear Izzy ask Simon what he had been doing. I heard him laugh and tell her that she'd know soon enough.

"That was weird." Alec says. I laugh.

"Not really. Do you remember our engagement? That was a day to remember." I say remembering everything that happened that day. I pull Alec in for a kiss. Which soon turned into two, three, four and so many more. It didn't become more than kissing though. This was our way of knowing that both of us were fine. It soon turns into a tickle fight before we both fall asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **-CircleRMovie**


End file.
